


Mistletoe (A Blue Christmas)

by startrekfanwriter



Series: Blue [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, but if loki killed baldr i'm sure it was with good reason, holiday fluffness, with an aside of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfanwriter/pseuds/startrekfanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki knows what to do with mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe (A Blue Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own or profit.

The Midgardian music in Tony Stark's penthouse bar is so loud that Loki's teeth rattle. Even though the balcony doors are open to a chilly Manhattan Christmas Eve, it is still oppressively hot. Heat rises from the thick press of writhing bodies around him and Loki raises a glass of wine and mug of hot cocoa above his head as two enthusiastic writhers wiggle too close.

He's in his Asgardian form, but thinking it might give him a wider berth, he lets the illusion fade until he stands before the revellers in all his red-eyed, blue-skinned, frost giant glory. The wiggling humans open their mouths in shock. To his disappointment they immediately flash wide smiles and pump their fists in a decidedly not unfriendly way - one even tries to snake up behind and wrap her arms around him for a 'dance'.

Damn tolerant Midgardians and their open society.

Scowling, he steps away from the would be dance-partner and scans the crowd. Where is Darcy? Even if he created doppelgangers they'd be hard pressed to find her in the massive throng. And the flickering light of the ball of miniature mirrors in the ceiling does little for illumination. Damn Stark for making Loki go all the way to the kitchen for a non-alcoholic beverage. And damn Darcy for refusing to allow him to conjure a hot chocolate by means of 'interdimensional theft'. Can't a man have a little mischief in his life?

Turning 360 degrees in place he tries to find her. He makes eye contact briefly with a tall brunette who looks vaguely familiar. He shakes his head; he's found her gaze on him more than a few times this evening. He makes one more turn and decides to head for higher ground. Slipping through the crowd, making sure not to spill his or Darcy's drink - or to allow Darcy's hot chocolate to get too cold, he makes his way to the stairway that leads to the helipad.

He climbs up the first three steps and turns - only to find the tall brunette just a step below him.

"Hi," she says flashing a million dollar smile. "We finally meet." The music is too loud for her voice to be audible, but Loki feels her words in his bones. A gift of the All Tongue.

Pretending not to have heard he gives her a tight-lipped smile and scans the crowd. Someone somewhere decides that is just the time to lower the music.

And damn again. He might have to make conversation.

…Stay out of trouble. Don't make eye contact. Don't make eye contact.

Gesturing to his beverages, a hint of laughter in her voice, she says, "What'cha got there?"

"Wine and a hot chocolate for my wife," he says.

"Bit of a lightweight!" says the woman...or girl, it's difficult to tell in the low light.

Loki's eyes narrow at the insult.

"Bet she's loads of fun," says the woman-girl.

Actually, Darcy is loads of fun. She is charming and non-threatening, and has managed to talk Loki out of tight spots from Alfheim to Australia. When he's with Darcy people invite him into their homes, they trust him more. She is so...unassuming, yet witty, and clever, and different from the overblown, egotistical, kings, warriors and mages he's spent his life having to deal with.

Raising an eyebrow, Loki turns to the...woman...and blinks. It is literally a million dollar smile. He recognizes her, she's a fashion model. She's close to 35 but she's used her wealth to purchase the youth bestowing apples Loki and his team brought to Earth. The apples are still rare, though new orchards are in the works; their rarity makes them expensive. This woman has completely bankrupted herself purchasing them if the tabloids are to be believed.

The apples don't offer instant youth or immortality; you have to keep eating them. But no more than two a year or you risk...complications. They de-age the consumer by approximately 18 months, and they've done their job for the woman before him. She looks to be in mid 20s. His Darcy looks nearly twice her age, of course, she was far older when she started eating them.

This woman leans forward. Loki would be lying if he said she wasn't exquisite, at least in her face - great big wide eyes like Darcy's, and full lips. Horribly boney though...not enough that he wouldn't consider a few short hours of fun if things weren't as they are, but things are as they are. Now to get rid of her...but gently. A snake down her dress maybe? Would that be too phallic - would it hurt Darcy's feelings? Damn Darcy and making him read Freud!

She presses her body to him, and points upward. "Do you know what that is?"

Loki looks upward. Suspended from the ceiling is a sprig of mistletoe.

"Do you know what that's for?" she whispers near his ear.

Loki does, in fact, know about the kissing-under-the-Mistletoe-Midgardian custom. He doesn't roll his eyes. He smiles, bright and toothy. "Ahhh...Mistletoe. I like to use it in poison darts to slay my enemies."

Her mouth forms a slight 'o'. Leaning in closer he says, "Mistletoe darts aren't particularly effective against armor, or even skin, but a hit straight to the eye..." he makes a sharp popping noise with his lips and grins at her.

Her jaw drops a little more.

Tilting his head he leers. "Has anyone told you, you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"Freak!" she says.

"Hey, watch the xenophobia!" someone shouts giving the woman an angry look. Head bowed she moves as quickly away from Loki as she can through the press of humans.

Loki turns 45 degrees, and suddenly Darcy is there between Fandral and Natasha Romanova.

Loki smiles genuinely. She looks lovely this evening. Her hair swept back, the exotic sexy streak of gray he won't ever let her dye prominent even in the dim light. She is wearing a lovely burgundy dress that somehow manages not to clash with his dark green shirt. The neck of the dress dips down in a low V showing a pristine expanse of white skin and some assets that the bony model can never hope to attain even with surgery. Beneath the bodice the fabric stretches around the growing bump that is their unborn daughter.

Raising an eyebrow, Darcy says, "Do I want to know what you did to frighten her off?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Loki says, blinking his eyes as innocently as he possibly can.

Darcy's eyebrow goes higher. Fandral and Natasha snort in unison.

"Riiiiggghhhhtttt..." says Darcy.

"Hold these," says Loki handing the drinks to Fandral.

"Hey! That's my hot chocolate!" says Darcy.

Scooping up her hand, Loki guides her to stand beside him. Darcy looks at her hot chocolate, and back to Loki. "What's up, Your Mischievousness?"

Loki points upward with a smile. As Darcy lifts her head to look, he sweeps his arm around her back and pulls her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, you will love my original story, "I Bring the Fire", staring Myth!Loki. A free excerpt is [online here](http://ibringthefireodin.tumblr.com/post/27868080954/fic-i-bring-the-fire-post-1).
> 
> "[Monsters](http://ibringthefireodin.tumblr.com/post/37240026042/i-bring-the-fire-part-ii-monsters)" the second installment of "I Bring the Fire" is now available. Read a [free excerpt here](http://ibringthefireodin.tumblr.com/post/37240026042/i-bring-the-fire-part-ii-monsters).
> 
> For more mythological/sci-fi goodness, follow me on [Tumblr](http://cgockel.tumblr.com/).


End file.
